Addendums, Additions and Appendixes
by Progman
Summary: A series of short, non-chronological one-shots that take place at varying points during "Repairs, Retrofits and Upgrades". Mostly cut content and deleted scenes that either messed with the flow of the story, or wouldn't fit anywhere else. Cover art by RosetheRabbit!


**The following story takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of "Repairs, Retrofits and Upgrades".**

* * *

Asami was stuck in traffic. Driving a car that she designed. On a street that she built. In a city that was essentially hers.

To say that she was frustrated was a gross understatement. It was an absolutely absurd situation. She'd left the office literally four minutes later than her schedule had dictated and she'd driven straight into gridlock.

And there was that random jolt in the small of her back. Was her...there weren't any exposed wires. Maybe she imagined it. Weird, and annoying.

Two blocks. That was as far as she'd gone before it was bumper to bumper for as far as she could see. If she gripped the steering wheel tighter it was going to snap. The radio refused to broadcast anything even half decent, and the radioplay of 'The New Nuktuk Chronicles' wasn't going to air until later that evening.

Bored. Tired. Stuck in traffic.

"Woah. That is a lot of satomobiles. How long have you been stuck here?"

Asami nearly jumped out her seat and yelped. She turned to see Korra sitting on top of the passenger side door...only for her to scream in surprise as well, lose her balance, and fall off of her satomobile. "Korra!"

"I'm okay. Sorry!" She got to her feet with her glider. "Didn't mean to scare you like that," she said, chuckling. "So, what's up?"

Asami gave her an incredulous look. "How did you even find me?"

Korra hopped into the passenger seat and tossed her glider in the back. "Tracked your spirit."

"Oh. I forgot you could do that."

Korra shrugged. "I don't get much use out of it. Recently, at least." She pursed her lips together. "Because it's a breach of privacy and I shouldn't have done that. Sorry."

Asami snickered. "Don't be. I was about to drive through some of these buildings before you got here." She furrowed her brow and stared straight ahead. "But maybe don't do that again. In the future, I mean."

"Yeah. Of course."

"I'm not offended, but on principle it makes me a little uncomfortable. Obviously, it's perfect for emergencies." She smiled. "Hopefully we won't have too many of those."

Korra snorted and leaned back in her seat. "You're hoping against hope on that one, Asami."

"Maybe. Maybe not." She sighed and pinched her brow. "What is even causing this traffic?! The construction crews are on the other side of the city by now!"

Korra tilted her head. "Hm? I think it's the Northern Water Tribe Victory Festival. They've got a parade and lots of other stuff about half a mile down the road."

"What? That's today? I thought it was next week!"

"You're thinking of the Northern Water Tribe _Cultural _Festival. This one's just a big moving street performance that takes up half a day, or something."

Asami raised a brow. "I've never even heard of this. And I've lived here my whole life."

Korra shrugged. "I don't think they advertise it very much. I wouldn't say that they're celebrating something controversial, but if you've got Fire Nation ancestry, well, it can get a little awkward."

"We already have a day for the end of Hundred Year War. It's at the end of summer, and it's never been awkward."

"Nah, this isn't that. I'm pretty sure that today was that day that Avatar Aang defeated an entire Fire Nation armada by...fusing with the spirit of the ocean. Master Katara's version of that story is way more interesting than the one in the history books, by the way."

Asami nodded slowly. "I can see how that would make some people uncomfortable." She wrinkled her nose. "...wait, it's a street performance? What would that even be?"

"Nothing too special." Korra laughed. "A waterbender dresses up in a big splotchy blue costume and goes around stomping model Fire Nation battleships in the bay."

Asami rolled her eyes playfully. "That is beyond ridiculous."

"I know! Bolin told me that Varrick is working on a mover based on that battle."

"Why would he do that? He hates the North."

"Well, yeah, but how many important historical battles happened in the Southern Water Tribe? None. Not a one. You can't make any yuans if your story is just about constant raids and kidnappings."

"That may be true, but at least it'd be accurate. Though there's something to be said about taking certain liberties with the truth. 'Nuktuk' wouldn't be nearly as entertaining if it was accurate."

"Makes sense." Korra cleared her throat and looked up into the sky. "So, don't tell Bolin, but I've never actually seen any of his movers."

Asami gaped. "What? How? They were all over the place! For months!"

"Well, I was sorta busy with the Civil War. And then I got eaten by a dark spirit-"

Asami frowned. "You told me spirits didn't eat people. Which is it?"

"They _typically _don't. I never said they didn't. And you're focusing on the wrong thing. I got eaten! And then I had amnesia, and...was in a pool of spirit water. Didn't you guys notice how long I was gone?"

Asami bit her lip. "It...didn't seem that long. Diplomacy isn't a fast process."

"Well, maybe, but I never even made it to the capitol." Korra crossed her arms. "I was gone long enough to miss the entire run of Nuktuk. All of it. It wasn't in theaters anymore, because the war was over by the time I had a chance to watch them!"

"Korra, I have the whole series at my estate. And a mover projector. We can just go watch them."

"...can we do that tonight?"

"We can watch a few of them, yeah." Asami smiled and shrugged. "I think the total runtime is around...twenty hours? The director's cut is longer, actually, and that's the one that Bolin _insisted _that I get."

"Oooh, cool. He'll be even happier that I watched that version, then."

Asami smirked. "Uh, yeah. Fair warning, Bolin waterbends a lot."

"Well, he's playing a waterbender, so that only make sense."

"It doesn't look anything like waterbending."

Korra pouted. "_What_."

Asami chuckled. "Yeah. Just...try and resist the urge to point that out every time. It's more fun if you don't take it so seriously."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Feel free to rant about it after we're done watching it, though. I'm actually curious if a 'fight choreographer' would be an actual career."

Korra pulled her head back. "A what?"

"Somebody who works on movers and helps them make action scenes more realistic. I think you'd be good at it." She shrugged. "Consulting work from the Avatar. It's basically what you already do. Just…"

Korra beamed. "_Way _more fun."

"I had a feeling you'd like the idea. Varrick thinks it's a waste of money since nobody would notice the difference."

"Oh, I am going to prove him wrong so fast it's going to make his head spin."

"I'm sure you will, but none of that can happen until we get out of this traffic."

Korra looked at her for a moment. "Tell me that popping into the Avatar State and metalbending all of the satomobiles out of the way is a bad idea and a gross misuse of my abilities."

Asami raised her brows into her hairline. "...are you seriously-"

"Tell me!"

"Okay! Popping into the Avatar State and metalbending all of the satomobiles out of the way is a bad idea and a gross misuse of your abilities!"

Korra frowned and plopped back against the headrest. "I know…"

"Were you actually going to do that if I hadn't said something?"

"I don't know. Maybe? You got me all excited about the movers and I want to watch them as soon as possible!"

Asami smacked her forehead. "Korra…"

"Do not say be patient."

"Be patient."

Korra opened her mouth but then closed it. She sighed. "Fine."

Asami stared blankly at her before breaking out into a hearty laugh. She rested her forehead on the steering wheel and grinned. "If I were _anyone _else…"

"Yeah, exactly. And don't you forget it."

* * *

**This little piece was _very_ loosely inspired by episode 2x09, "Conspiracy Theories and Interior Design", of NBC's "Community". Really just the part about the parade interrupting everything, and how each one was equally ridiculous.**

**"It's the Latvian Independence Day Parade! Hey, don't look at me, they had the proper permits."**

**It's an amazing show, and I highly recommend it!**


End file.
